PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Overview. The overarching purpose of the UCLA PESC is to promote innovative basic, clinical and translational research, conducted by collaborating teams of junior and senior investigators, that aligns with the Center's mission and theme, Inflammation, Aging, Disease, and Independence. The UCLA OAIC will conduct both observational and interventional research into factors that augment or mitigate inflammation related to aging and/or age-associated diseases and the consequences of inflammation. By offering pilot funding and ample access to mentorship and resource cores, the PESC will foster the development of emerging science, serve as a stepping stone for new researchers building careers in aging and inflammation, and attract established researchers into aging and inflammation research. Leadership. Gail A. Greendale, MD, Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, a well-established mentor and menopause and osteoporosis researcher, will continue as director the PESC. Dr. Greendale has served in this role since 2005. The co-director will be Rita Effros, PhD, Professor of Pathology/Laboratory Medicine, a recognized teacher and renowned expert in T-cell biology and immunosenescence. Pilot Processes. The PESC will continue its rigorous procedures for pilot selection, monitoring, and development into independently funded research awards. Selection consists of a staged process that includes a request for proposals; request for full applications from meritorious applicants; and a series of reviews culminating with final selection by the Executive Committee, External Advisory Board and External Selection Panel. Each pilot will be monitored by a PESC liaison; monitoring includes monthly reports; quarterly meetings with the liaison; and annual presentations to the External Advisors. Fostering development of future grant funding includes explicit discussions of the next steps for each pilot and the provision of mentorship and access to collaborators, resource cores, and a highly knowledgeable grants preparation team. In addition to awarding standard pilots, the PESC will continue its innovative small pilot awards, termed the rapid pilot program. Rapid pilots are fast-turn-around awards of up to $10K, made to junior faculty and advanced trainees. Rapid pilots address a previously unmet need in the research development pipeline: quick access to funding for a discreet purpose, which allows the research of junior investigators to advance expediently. The solicitation is released at the start of each year; applications are reviewed and awarded on a rolling basis. Proposed Pilots. Four standard pilots are proposed: 1) Late Life Insomnia and Inflammaging; 2) Epigenetic Determinants of Aging, Stress, and Inflammation in Women with Breast Cancer; 3) Anti-Inflammatory Effects of Melatonin in Older Adults with Sleep Disturbance: a Randomized Placebo-Controlled Trial; and 4) Altered T- cell Receptor Signal `Fine-Tuning' Molecules as a Mechanism of Impaired T-cell Function with Aging. The PESC also proposes to fund five rapid pilots in year one.